


Defiance

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decided to spend the night high in the forest; it'll be a chance for Jongin to come to terms with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mention of recreational drugs use  
> (originally written after watching a Skins -season 3- episode)

The phone was ringing. Jongin unwillingly made his way downstairs and picked up.  
“’llo?” he said with a bored tone, leaning against the handrail.  
“Hi Jongin! It’s Joonmyeon!”  
Jongin could almost feel his older friend’s ever present smile filter through the device and rolled his eyes at that, but he couldn’t help it when he subconsciously perked up a bit, feeling his cheeks flush faintly. He preferred ignoring it.  
“Hey,” he laconically replied.  
A short awkward silence followed before Joonmyeon talked again with hushed voice, “So tonight we’re going in the woods, mh?”  
Jongin smiled a bit, “Yep.”  
“And, uh…do you mind if I come to yours in a few? You know how my parents are, they’d pester me with questions if they saw Chanyeol picking me up,” Joonmyeon pleaded. Jongin closed his eyes and chuckled, knowing far too well how strict his hyung’s family is, not to mention they’d probably demand a restraining order against Chanyeol as soon as they saw the kid.  
“Sure, no problem. I’m gonna tell him of the change of plans.”  
“Oh, thank you,” the other guy sounded so relieved Jongin had the impulse to hug Joonmyeon if he was there, “See ya later, then!”  
“Yeah, bye.”  
Jongin stared at the telephone and stomped upstairs when his older sister asked who just called.

~*~

Shortly after both his sisters left, the doorbell rang and Jongin flew downstairs, but stopped in front of the door to regain some composure and pretend he wasn’t eagerly waiting for his friend. As soon as he opened the door, Joonmyeon flashed his trademark beatific smile and Jongin had to fight the blush away.  
“Hey, come on in,” Jongin urged to diverge the attention from his coloring face and slammed the door shut, making his way to the kitchen without waiting for his friend.  
“When are the others passing by?” Joonmyeon asked while following suit, duffel bag in tow, sitting at the kitchen table and accepting the glass of coke he was being offered.  
“In an hour or so,” and that was the end of the conversation on Jongin’s behalf, who let Joonmyeon blabber on to fill the silence.  
Jongin threw side glances at his older friend, finding himself smiling back shyly whenever Joonmyeon smiled brightly at whatever he was talking about, enjoying the colour that rose on the other’s pale cheeks, tearing his eyes away whenever Joonmyeon glanced at him.  
An hour passed quite painstakingly slowly, if Jongin had to be honest, but the other friends eventually arrived: Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, affectionately called the “derp squad”, were the first, followed by Xiumin and Chen. Ten minutes later they were joined by Lay and Sehun, who was tightly linking arms with Luhan – Jongin looked at them for a short time but preferred to ignore the couple, to Sehun’s dismay. When Kris and Tao finally arrived, the group packed in Kris and Luhan’s cars and drove away.

~*~

After many wrong turns ‒both of the cars and of the map‒ the twelve youngsters arrived at the designed forest and walked further through the woods, finally arriving in a clearing where they used the last hours of light to set the tents and collect stones and branches for the bonfire.  
While the others were busy, Jongin walked away, aimlessly, until he spotted a cave trunk and sat on it, fishing a joint out of his leather jacket and smoking it to relax and collect his thought.  
Did he still love Luhan? ( _Jongin was sure Luhan still had feelings for him_ ). Did he really care that Sehun wasn’t subtle in the slightest about his satisfaction for _his_ relationship with the older boy after snatching him away from Jongin? ( _Jongin didn’t know what led to the fallout of his friendship with Sehun,but he_ did _know that the blond had always been jealous of him_ ). …Did he really like Joonmyeon more than a friend? ( _Joonmyeon, who stressed and worried over nothing but left piles of clothes unattended in the corner of his room; Joonmyeon, who always offered his shoulder to cry on and a greasy comment to lift the mood‒with the side effect of making people roll eyes at him; Joonmyeon, who patiently took Jongin’s outbursts and mood swings in stride and never held it against him_ ).  
Jongin sighed and sat on the crunchy coat of fallen leaves, leaning against the slightly scratchy surface of the trunk, and closed his eyes, enjoying the fresh blows of air and the silence of the woods. When he stood up and brushed leaves and dirt off himself, he spotted some little mushrooms growing in the humid shadow of the fallen trunk. He picked them up.

~*~

When he reappeared in the clearing, cries of “There he is!” accompanied him to the bonfire, where the other guys gathered to ask him where the hell he’d been.  
“Where were you? You worried us!” Joonmyeon almost bawled. Jongin was used to the older boy’s worrywart personality, so it was with surprise that he acknowledged a pang of regret for making him worry.  
Jongin took his time looking at his hyung, and instead of replying he opened the folds of the jacket he was holding in his arms, revealing his little harvest of possibly hallucinogenic mushrooms.  
“Oh, shrooms! Awesome!” Chanyeol exclaimed, immediately picking and eating one; Luhan took one as well, smiling at Jongin who shot him one of his tiny sly smiles. One by one, the other guys ate a mushroom, minus Sehun and Joonmyeon.  
“They’re potentially dangerous! You don’t even know if they’re psychedelic or not, they might be poisonous!” Sehun argued.  
“It’s worth a shot…Take it like Russian Roulette,” Jongin shrugged, sitting with the others and inviting Joonmyeon to do the same.  
“…Are they safe?”  
“Looks like it,” Jongin jerked his head in their friends’ direction, picking one of the remaining mushrooms and holding it in front of Joonmyeon’s face, “Wanna try it?”  
The brunette nodded sheepishly, raising a hand to take the shroom from Jongin’s hand, but the younger boy quickly batted it away and fed him. Joonmyeon blushed and made a face for the raw and spongy pattern of the vegetable on his tongue, but gulped it down.

~*~

The group smoked its way to the night, telling stories or complaining about parents and teachers, giggling at every nonsense. They finally called it quits when the moon was up high and bright, but only half of them managed to make their way to the tents: the others were either too high or too lazy to stand up, they’ll endure the chilly night and fuck that.  
Jongin was sprawled on the cold soil, looking through half open eyelids at the stars and the treetops swinging imperceptibly–but maybe it was the weed; Joonmyeon was at his side, his left arm mindlessly invading Jongin’s space. Jongin eventually rolled on his side to face his friend, “So,” he started very eloquently.  
“So,” Joonmyeon replied, staring with his bright smiling eyes into Jongin’s captivating black ones.  
“Yeah…Well, I’m pretty sure I finally got over it.”  
“Over what?”  
“My thing for Luhan.”  
“Really? Good. At least you won’t suffer anymore, I mean, looking at him and…Sehun…” Joonmyeon whispered.  
“Yes…And I think I have to thank you.”  
“Me? But I didn’t d—” Jongin interrupted the older putting a finger on his lips.  
“You always tried to cheer me up and be close to me even when I pushed you away and straight out shrugged you off. I want to apologize for that, it was my crappy self defence mechanism kicking in, or my immature self if you prefer: I did all that because I like you.”  
Joonmyeon blinked, he couldn’t believe his ears. He was going to retort when Jongin straddled him in a smooth move and put his hands at the sides of Joonmyeon’s head, leaning closer and closer murmuring, “Thank you, Joonmyeon,” before linking their lips in a soft kiss.  
At first, the older male was so shocked he stood there petrified, but he soon melted in the kiss and reciprocated; he even wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck to pull him closer. The younger of the two then made his lips linger on Joonmyeon’s jaw line, his lobes and finally his neck line, licking and sucking intently the soft pale skin of his friend. A choked tiny moan escaped Joonmyeon’s lips when Jongin started biting his neck lightly.

~*~

They all woke up stiff and hangover, the woods aren’t a particularly good place to fall asleep at. The few lucky ones who slept in their sleeping bags emerged from the tents and stirred under the sun, collecting their stuff while the others shook the coldness off their bones and any kink in their necks.  
Jongin blinked his eyes open on Joonmyeon’s nape, noticing only then that he was the big spoon. Smiling, he stood up and shook the other male awake, receiving a sleepy beam in return.  
When they were all awake and their things were packed in the cars, Jongin took Joonmyeon aside before getting in the car and kissed the hickey he left that night.  
“Mine,” Jongin whispered and squeezed the other male’s hand, heading to Kris’ car without another word.  



End file.
